Bloons Monkey City Buildings
This page is the place for you to put your conceptions for buildings for NK's next game, Bloons Monkey City! Base Buildings Building towers are an essential part of expanding your city. Put your conceptions for buildings that enable towers here. Monkey Military Base Here Monkey Soldiers do all their training and military tactics, they have become well-versed in the art of bloon-popping, and war. They have agreed to Join you on your quest for Popping bloons and dominatening!!! cost: 1500 City Cash Assassins' Den Stealth Monkeys have always been capable of sneaking their way through enemy forces. Now, they have joined your side and are eager to take out some bloons! Each Assassin's Den enlists one Stealth Monkey into your defences. Cost: 700 City Cash Morphing Energy Lab Bloonouflaugers can help if your towers just can't hit those fast bloons, stunning them, however, the disadvantage is that they become camo instead of flying pigs, but you can handla that, can you? Each Morhping Energy Lab enlists one Bloonouflauger into your defences. Cost: 750 City Cash Concert Stage Idol Monkeys are everyone's favorite! However, if you don't even have a Concert Stage, they can't hold concerts in your city, duh! Idols are extremely efficient at supporting towers, as well as giving you money and distracting the bloons! Each Concert Stage can keep one Idol in your city constantly. Cost: 1200 City Cash. House of Gravitational Magic This special building is where certain magical monkeys learn the art of manipulation of gravity from a certain oni named after a watermelon. Each one of these buildings can keep one Black Void Shooter in your army at all times. Requires Craton Terrain Cost: 650 City Cash Building Site This can only be placed on Abandoned Terrain and allows you to place Monkey Engineers in-game! Cost: 1000 City Cash Bloon Chipping Lab Bloon Chipping Labs allow tou to place 1 Bloon Chipper per lab, Bloon Chippers chew up bloons layers by sucking the bloons inside them! Cost: 1500 City Cash Helicopter Landing Spot Helicopter Landing Spots allow you to use one more Heli-Pilot per Helicopter landing Spot! They boost you in battle when fighting strong blimps! Cost: 1500 City Cash Bee Keeping Hut Bee Keeping Huts allow you to place amazing Bee Keepers in games! Each one allows you to place another Bee Keeper! Cost: 5000 City Cash Sub Dock This dock allows you to place Monkey Submarines in the game. You can only place them on water, but they have quite a few interesting and fun upgrades. Requires Lake, Deep Waters, or River terrain Cost: 1250 City Cash Tracking Systems Lab Tracking systems mounted on a machine gun create a sentry gun, right? Well, have this building, and you can use those in battle! Cost: 2000 City Cash Advanced Vacuum Workshop Monkeys here build deadly anti-bloon vacuum cleaners called "suck cannons", and, deeming them unsafe for home use, have deployed them on the battlefield. Having one of these buildings grants you access to this totally awesome weapon! Cost: 650 City Cash Tank Garage Tanks are awesome. Very awesome. Whoever doesn't have a tank in their army isn't awesome. Become awesome with this building! Cost: 1000 City Cash Ferry Yard Too much water? Use these special boats to carry land towers on water! Requires Lake, Deep Waters, or River terrain Cost: 680 City Cash Hammer Hideout Everyone needs some close-to-the-track support. With the Hammer Hideout, you can have one Hammer Monkey in your city at all times. Requires Heavy Forest, Mountain, or Jungle terrain Cost: 700 City Cash Monkey School Like smart monkeys? This is for you! For each of these buildings you have, you get one Math Monkey! Cost: 300 City Cash. Decoys 'R' Us A special shop that allows you to use Decoy Monkeys! Cost: 1,000 City Cash. Anti-Special House Camo, Regrow and other bloons are really pain. With this, you get 1 Anti-Special Monkey to use against those bloons ! Cost: 350 City Cash Gravitational Vortex Suck and destroy bloons with the Gravitational Sucker ! You get one for each Gravitational Vortex built ! Cost: 500 City Cash Bloontonium Gun Production Center This Factory is nothing to do with sending Bloons, it provides the kind of Bloontonium required to place a Bloontonium Gun. Cost: 1,000 City Cash and 500 Bloontonium. Monkey laboratory This laboratory unlock the full-knowledge monkey scientist. These scientists throw potions in bloons. Each laboratory increase your monkey scientist population by 1 Cost: 350 City cash Upgrade Buildings Not every tower is good by itself. You have to upgrade them to access their true potential! Put your conceptions for buildings that allow you to research upgrades for your towers here. Shield Technology Lab Shield Generators are essential for defending your towers from bloon attacks. However, the ones you can construct in haste on the battlefield aren't the best. You need to research more advanced shielding. Cost: 200 City Cash Missile Technology Test Site M.I.T.T.s are essential for gaining upgrades that allow you to catch those pesky regen bloons with B.L.A.S.T.E.R.s. Requires 2×1 area. Cost: 2000 City Cash High-Tech Research Facility H.T.R.F's allow you to upgrade Monkey Engineers, Heli-Pilots and Bloon Chippers! What are thses towers good for without upgrades? Barely anything! Thats why H.T.R.F are so awsome! Cost: 5000 City Cash Bee Keeping Facility Bee Keeping Research Facilities allow you to upgrade your Bee Keepers! the already strong Bee Keepers get even MORE powerful when upgraded! Cost: 5500 City Cash Hammer Forging Campus Hammer Forging Campuses enable the upgrades of the Hammer Monkey, causing even more bloon-smashing. Cost: 5000 City Cash Monkey University In order to make Math Monkeys worthwhile, you need this building to research their upgrades! Cost: 700 City Cash. Decoy Factory Want to upgrade your Decoys so they provide more protection? This is the building you need! Cost: 1,500 City Cash. Equalizer Building Use this building to equalize bloons ! You can research Anti-Special Monkey upgrades here ! Cost: 1,000 City Cash Black Hole Facility You can get the Gravitational Sucker upgrades here. Cost: 1,500 City Cash Experimental Radiation Lab This Lab is required to research Bloontonium Gun's powerful upgrades! Cost: 5,000 City Cash and 1,500 Bloontonium. Bloon-popping Research lab This lab is needeed to unlock the upgrades of monkey scientist. Cost: 500 City cash Special Buildings Not all upgrades can be researched at Upgrade Buildings! Put your conceptions for buildings that unlock powerful upgrades here. Underground Geyser Complex Here, Danmaku Monkeys learn how to control the extreme power of nuclear fusion in the form of a Yatagarasu. This deadly new power will give the bloons reason to fear you now. (Unlocks Nuclear Fusion upgrade for the Danmaku Monkey.) Requires Mountain terrain Cost: 25,000 City Cash Power Concentration and Conservation Lab Need some more power to the Bloonouflauger? Hah! Nothing to worry! This research lab increases its performance on conservating AND concentrating energy! It will unlock its feared ability, Overload, spreading power and energy all over the place for massing bloon annihilation! (Unlocks the Overload upgrade for the Bloonouflauger. Requires mountain terrain.) Cost: 35,000 City Cash Sledgehammer Magic Den Want to drop sledgehammers from the sky? Well, it takes more than metalworks to make that happen. With this, you can get the Master of the Hammers upgrade for your Hammer Monkey. Requires Jungle or Volcano terrain. Cost: 20,000 City Cash Mace Construction Factory If you want to pummel bloons into the earth with spikes at the end of sticks, you can't do it without the best maces available. Unlocks Mace Lord upgrade for the Hammer Monkey. Requires Desert terrain. Cost: 20,000 City Cash Advanced Mathematics Research Building This building is needed to get your Math Monkeys up to tier 4 or 5 upgrades! Cost: 75,000 City Cash. Massive Energy Generator Complex To generate the vast amounts of energy required for Protection Shield and Surge Shield upgrades for the Decoy Monkey, get this building! Cost: 50,000 City Cash. Rubber Toughener Assembly Line This building produces the materials required to toughen up Rubber and research the Super Rubber and Extreme Rubber Upgrades for Decoy Monkey! Cost: 40,000 City Cash. Beam Enlargification and Airship Destruction Base This building allow Tier 4 Anti-Special Monkey upgrades to be researched ! Cost: 35,000 City Cash Vortex Epicness Facility You can buy the Tier 4 upgrade for Gravitational Sucker here ! Cost: 40,000 City Cash Bloontonium Test Site This is where new forms of Bloontonium is tested for use in Bloontonium Gun's Tier 4 and 5 Upgrades on Path 1! Cost: 65,000 City Cash and 5,000 Bloontonium. Radiation Control Lab This lab is required to control Bloontonium's Radiation and unlock the Bloontonium Gun's Abilities. Cost: 100,000 City Cash and 7,500 Bloontonium. PvP Buildings Deployment of bloons are necessary to defending your city against other players eager to attack you! Put your conceptions for buildings that enable deployment of certain bloons here. The Greek Observatory of Amazing Blimp Science This building was only discovered recently (in 2011), despite it being built Eons ago by the first Bloon Popping Warmasters and Ancient Monkey Philosophers. Now that It's been discovered, you can build your own then Command and Conquer with the New Blimps you've reseached n this magnificent but mysterious facility!!! This Building Allows deployment of the Star Blimps (O.M.E.G.A. , A.L.P.H.A. , E.T.A. , O.M.I.C.R.O.N. , S.I.G.M.A. ) Cost: 75,000 City Cash. High-speed Airship Servicing Facility This building is specially designed to construct and outfit the fastest blimps known to monkey-kind! Speed is of the essence when raiding other cities, after all! (Enables construction of T.U.R.B.O.s, D.D.T.s (a more balanced version that does not have lead and black bloon abilities), S.W.I.F.T.s, S.C.O.U.T.s , and R.I.F.T.s) Cost: 52,000 City Cash High Explosive Blimp Facility This building can create the high explosive Nuke Bloons, Suicide Bloons and the S.U.I.C.I.D.E. and is built to withstand their strong explosions. Cost: 50,000 City Cash Metal Photoshopped Blimp Lab This building can create the whole element table series!(allows the construction of the alkali blimp series)Cost: 12,500 City Cash Astronomical Star-implementing Facility Tired of no epicness because almost no bloon explodes? Well, with this building, you can research the Starburst property, made from stars themselves to inflict the pain towers make to the bloons to the towers temselves! (Allows use of the Starburst property). Cost: 45,000 City Cash User Cloning Lab This allows sending of user bloons and blimps! (Allows all bloons in TOO MANY USER REFERENCES except its final boss to be sent) Cost: 500,000 City Cash Advanced Tech Add Tech to your army! the amazing Neon Bloon, Steampunk Bloon and Train Bloon are able to be trained with this! Cost : 75,000 City Cash Multi-Form Technology Lab Recent forays into bloon territory have revealed this extremely powerful multi-form shadowy blimp. Quickly, build this before someone else deploys a V.A.M.P.I.R.E. and sends it to your city! (Enables construction of V.A.M.P.I.R.E.s) Requires Volcano Terrain. (because Crimson Form) Cost: 250,000 City Cash Ground-Based Blimp Construction Facility These super-dense blimps crawl along the ground, unlike others. But, being closer to Earth gives these more power over the flighty air blimps. Deploy them first before someone else does! (Enables the construction of Derp's T.A.N.K.s, D.R.I.L.L.s, and P.A.N.Z.E.R.s) Cost: 250,000 City Cash D.I.E Building Site This was made for war. three super powerful things can be constructed with this! These guys either need quick reactions to beat or 100% trying to push through your defence! (allows construction of Axe B.L.O.O.N, L.O.L, L.E.L and T.O.U.R.E) Cost: 150,000 City Cash *Upgrade : Allows D.I.E's to be fully made and pushed into the fabrics of reality! Cost: 750,000 City Cash Sandstone Consruction Kilt Sandstone construction kilts allow you to make Glass Bloons and give bloons shield property! ALL plasma/laser attacks will become useless! but remember this only tops leads and lower! Cost: 5,000 City Cash Wool Ball Warehouse With this, you can buy and send some Catbloons, C.A.T., and even the destructive M.E.O.W. ! They need to be individually researched. Cost: 15,000 City Cash House of the Ultimate Monkey Allows you to send the almighty K.O.A.B against your friends and become the ultimate monley! Cost: 30,000 city cash Resource Buildings You will need resources to obtain... well... pretty much anything, really. XD Put your conceptions for buildings that assist with the gathering of resources here. Bloontonium Power Plant This special building uses Bloontonium to generate power. And not just some power, lots and lots of power! (Generates 100 power at the cost of 200 Bloontonium per Bloontonium Power Plant) Cost: 3,000 City Cash Magic Orb Produces a random item every hour! *Possibilities *500 Coins (50%) *500 Bloontonium (40%) *500 Bloontonium and 500 Coins (6%) *25 Bloonstones (4%) Cost : 30,000 City Cash Geothermal Energy Production This building produces energy with the boiling water contained in geysers. However, you obviously need a geyser field first. (Generates 300 Power per G.E.P.) Requires Geyser Field terrain. Cost: 3,000 City Cash Category:Gameplay Mechanics Bloonstone DrillerCategory:Bloons Monkey City Conceptions Gives 1 bloonstone per 12 minutes. Cost 50 bloonstones and 15,000 city cash, and 8 hours. Has an upgrade that cost 70 bloonstones and 35,000 cash, and 10 hours to make it create 1 bloonstone per 4 minutes. Requires mt. bloonstone to build.